Penser à ne pas oublier
by Waders
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui doit être et qu'est-ce ce qui ne doit pas ? Qu'est-ce qui est réel et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? Qu'est-ce qui rendrait triste ou pas ? Watanuki a trop de questions. Mais pour se trouver, lui, pour se construire, il a besoin des réponses


Titre : Egarements (en attendant ?)

Raiting : RAS.

Disclaimer : Tous à Clamp.

**Note **: **Attention ! Spoils pour TRC et xxxHolic ! (sauf pour le dernier truc avec Shaolan, hein, je rassure). A vous de trouver les scènes vraies, on va dire xD**

Note 2 : Hin, j'ai réussi à caser un Kurofye. Pardon xD

* * *

- J'aimerais bien qu'on se rencontre le premier avril.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient nés tous les trois le même jour.

Il y a quelques mois, Watanuki aurait dit que c'était un drôle de hasard, mais honnêtement, l'idée ne lui effleura à présent même plus l'esprit et il resta silencieux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait Sakura dans ce cerisier en fleur.

- Avec Shaolan.

- Oui.

Même si ça paraissait impossible, oui. Oui, ça serait bien.

Mais Shaolan ne viendrait sans doute pas ici, puisque d'une certaine manière, ici n'existait sans doute pas. Et la notion de date, de temps, d'heures et tout ce genre de choses avec.

Jusque là, peu lui importait ça, ou que la robe de Sakura flotte doucement alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, ou encore qu'il porte des habits qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir mis.

Et qu'il parlait encore de choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé, que jusque là il croyait ignorer, et qu'il aurait, qui sait, peut-être oublié demain.

Mais devant la princesse, la beauté onirique qu'était Sakura, il acquiesçait tout simplement, tout en se demandant s'il aurait pu sentir sa chaleur de sa main, son bras, comme il sentait celle de ceux qu'il voyait le jour.

- J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer.

- Tu sais Watanuki…

Il aimait bien la façon dont elle disait son nom. Elle aussi.

- Je repensais à nos anniversaires communs.

- Ah ?

- Et… oh, c'est peut-être bête et peut-être… peut-être un peu triste de penser ça et c'est peut-être… je l'espère… faux mais… Et si nous…

Apparemment, elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, mais cela avait l'air de lui peser, et l'adolescent lui prit la main en lui disant qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire pour peu qu'après elle se sente mieux.

Il ne sentit rien. Du tout. Si bien qu'il y pensa en regardant d'un air triste leurs doigts enlacés, se disant que c'était dommage.

- C'est dommage, oui. Mais c'est normal, tu es en train de te réveiller.

Â côté de lui, Himawari lisait un livre.

Watanuki osa à peine bouger et sentit contre sa joue la fraîcheur de la pelouse du parc, et regarda sans mot dire la brune tourner les pages de son roman. Les mèches torsadées de ses cheveux noirs immobiles dans son dos, et ce léger sourire calme ancré sur ses traits. Il fit comme semblant d'être encore assoupi, à moitié triste d'avoir quitté son rêve avant la fin – mais c'était stupide, il n'y avait ni début ni fin à ses chimères, et heureux d'être là à côté de ses amis.

Douméki était sans doute parti aller chercher quelque chose à boire, quelque part, il se fichait bien de savoir où.

Un léger coup de vent souleva quelques feuilles du livre de la jeune fille et son attention dévia donc sur lui, toujours allongé dans l'herbe.

- Oh, tu es réveillé.

- Oui. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Suffisamment pour que Douméki ait encore faim, je crois.

- Peu importe le temps durant lequel je peux me reposer, je pense que cet idiot aurait toujours faim.

Il roula sur le côté pour se relevait tandis que son amie rigolait doucement, et son coude heurta une boite de bentô à côté de lui. C'était l'une des siennes.

Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir fait, pourtant.

Mettant ça sur le compte de son état encore un peu las de sa sieste, il n'ajouta rien. Et ce même lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois sur le même chemin.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, après avoir retiré ses chaussures à l'entrée et enfilé son tablier, il clama à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était rentré. Yuuko allait à coup sûr débarquer, quémandant n'importe quel petit plat qu'il devrait de toutes façons cuisiner. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon, mais la seconde qui suivit, s'écroula sur le parquet et gémit : il venait bêtement de mettre les pieds dans son sac de cours, qu'il était d'ailleurs grand ouvert et dont la trousse avait été dévalisée.

Maru, Moro et Mokona devait sans aucun doute préparer quelque chose.

Watanuki soupira.

- Ah, c'est malin… Pour mes devoirs, qu'est-ce que je vais –

Et là plus rien.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Depuis qu'il venait à la boutique, il n'avait l'impression de n'aller qu'à l'école que pour y rencontrer des gens ?

Avaient-ils des leçons ? Avaient-ils des devoirs ? Quel était le nom de l'un de ses professeurs, que transportait-il dans son sac, quels étaient ses résultats scolaires, quel était son emploi du temps et en quelle classe même était-il ?

Quelle horreur. Ca allait lui revenir, c'était obligé. Mais pour l'instant, rien, le vide, néant. Il s'appuya contre un mur et posa une main sur son visage.

- On dirait que notre Watanuki national a des problèmes de mémoire.

Ce jour-là, Yuuko, qui tenait son front dans sa main car elle s'était sifflé la veille une bouteille entière de champagne pour une quelconque raison, portait une sorte de tailleur pourpre, avec des collants en résille, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans un foulard assorti à l'ensemble. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vue porter deux fois les mêmes habits... ou alors... Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Etant habitué à ce genre de manifestations, d'autant que l'arrivée de Yuuko en plein milieu de son problème était plutôt significative, il répondit :

- Je ... crois bien.

- As-tu une idée de la source du problème ?

- ... Non.

Elle parût réfléchir un instant, ou alors peut-être cachait-elle derrière cette air une gueule de bois, puis elle l'invita à le suivre dans la remise, ce qu'il fit.

Tout était assez bien rangé, elle ne devait pas être descendue depuis quelques jours (car lorsque Yuuko sortait un objet elle était incapable de le remettre à sa place comme une personne normalement ordonnée), et elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et le lui tendit.

C'était un simple ruban rouge, finement noué.

Mais bien sûr, s'ils étaient descendus ici-même, c'est que ce ruban ne devait sans aucun doute pas être si banal que ça.

- Fais un noeud de plus (il le fit). Et garde le sur toi.

- Je suppose que tu ne me le donnes pas par bonté de coeur ?

- Je veux des caramels, dit-elle d'un air gourmand. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis des décennies.

- C'est réellement tout ?

- Pour l'instant oui.

Watanuki haussa une épaule, mais tout de même un peu perplexe quant à l'utilisation d'un tel objet, voulut lui poser une question. Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit étrange dans son dos.

Comme un bruit de verre qui se fendait, net, en une fois.

Leurs deux regards se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, près du tatouage et du sabre que Yuuko avait récupéré au début du voyage de Shaolan et Sakura. Ils s'en approchèrent tous les deux.

Le tube de verre, l'étrange calice renfermant l'âme de la princesse. Il était fendu.

Bien que cela reste totalement flou pour lui, Watanuki s'inquiéta immédiatement, il y avait encore des choses qu'il pouvait sentir, pressentir, et ceci touchait sans l'ombre d'un doute la princesse, il le savait.

- Yuuko, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que c'est-

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle d'une voix grave.

Puis elle changea immédiatement de ton et déclara avec un large sourire :

- Maintenant, au fourneaux ! Ou je te retire ce ruban !

Même s'il n'en savait toujours pas l'utilité, le brun pesta et s'empressa de monter les escaliers, tout en marmonnant que sa patronne n'était qu'une ivrogne, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à manger et qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers, et serra entre ses mains le tube de verre. Il ne devait pas savoir.

Pour l'instant il devrait déjà payer son prix.

- Et la boutique a plus que jamais besoin de ton énergie pour subsister, Watanuki.

_Avec le premier noeud que je noue, _

_La magie commence et rien ne la dissout._

_Avec le deuxième noeud, elle devient vraie,_

_Que je le fasse pour moi ou une assemblée._

--

Lorsque Watanuki ouvrit les yeux, ou plutôt lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans qu'il ne le demande, il se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue. Et pourtant, il se surprit à ne pas contrôler son regard lorsque celui-ci dévia presque naturellement d'un coin à l'autre, pour finir par fixer une porte et s'en rapprocher.

Sans son consentement.

Ce n'était pas lui qui était ici. Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de se réveiller à l'instant et qui marchait, il voyait simplement à travers les yeux d'une personne. Il ne savait pas qui.

Son champ de vision se déplaçait, et il comprit qu'il venait de sortir de la pièce lorsque sa main referma la porte ; bientôt, ils furent dans une petite cuisine déserte, avec quelques pommes posées dans un panier, sur la table.

Au fond, une autre porte. Apparemment, c'était vers là que la personne qu'il était se dirigeait, attirée par les bruits de voix qui en sortaient. A nouveau la même main qui poussa la porte, mais rien de suffisamment remarquable pour en deviner le possesseur, et bientôt il ne put voir qu'à travers l'entrebâillement.

C'était une chambre, avec un lit près duquel deux hommes parlaient à ce qu'il en devinait, ne voyant au premier abord qu'un grand blond de dos qui en cachait un autre assis. Ils discutaient plus ou moins fort, avaient parfois l'air de se disputer ou se lancer des piques, mais rien qui fut très clair, et bientôt même celui qui était devant, le blond, envoya son poing sur la tête de son interlocuteur.

Sa vision vibra : apparemment, son colocataire corporel avait du être surpris ou devait avoir rit.

En se concentrant d'avantage, il parvint enfin à saisir quelques mots, un peu comme des reproches, quelque chose comme "tu peux m'en parler" ou "il ne faut pas que tu caches ça" chose à quoi le deuxième avait répondu qu'il était mal placé pour parler. Et puis plus rien.

Le blond soupira, et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de l'autre et c'est là que Watanuki put le remarquer, ayant vu leurs visages : ces deux hommes, il les connaissait. Ils avaient changé, certes, mais c'était bien eux.

Il y avait un silence un peu pesant, et le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi au juste le curieux dont il empruntait le corps ne retournait pas se coucher. Et puis les deux se remirent à parler, doucement, si doucement qu'il n'y capta rien, et puis de la même manière se rapprochèrent.

Par réflexe il voulut détourner les yeux mais oublia qu'il ne contrôlait rien.

Et puis il y eut un baiser. Sans doute. Ou quelque chose du genre, puisqu'il bougea enfin et se sentit nerveux, même.

La suite, il ne la comprit pas. Son corps fit une dernière volte-face pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers la chambre où le blond et le brun avaient l'air d'être tombés l'un contre l'autre, et à son tour, tout devint noir, il s'écroula...

- Et par chance je me suis réveillé avant de toucher le sol parce que ça aurait été douloureux.

Himawari rit à la plaisanterie et Doumeki le traita de crétin, chose à quoi Watanuki rétorqua que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait aussi ne pas raconter ses rêves comme il lui avait demandé.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'archer.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai quasiment pas de doutes quant à l'identité de la personne que j'ai suivie.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ces deux hommes... c'était les compagnons de Shaolan et Sakura. Mais la main - je l'ai vu plusieurs fois - n'était pas celle de la princesse, donc...

Douméki aurait du conclure mais il avait l'air d'avoir décroché la conversation pour avaler quelque chose. Son ami eut la furieuse envie de lui balancer une pierre à la figure.

- **Bref**, c'était sans aucun doute lui.

- Et pourquoi es-tu arrivé à sa place ? le questionna la jeune fille qui se servait à boire.

- Aucune idée, répondit Watanuki en haussant une épaule. Mais en tout cas...

Il rigola, portant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- ... J'ai l'impression que Shaolan-kun a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir.

Et tous deux se remirent à rire en choeur, et il ne s'étonna de ne pas entendre Douméki qui devait sans doute engloutir un ravioli.

Mais en fait, il regardait fixement son ruban, toujours accroché à son poignet, et lui demanda ce que c'était.

- Ca ? C'est un sort de Yuuko. Contre les oublis.

- Ben dans ce cas oublie pas que demain on va tous les trois à la compétition de tir demain.

- Pardon ?

Douméki haussa un sourcil.

- T'as oublié ? Pourtant ça fait une semaine qu'on en parle.

- Tu avais même décidé ce que tu allais faire comme sandwichs.

- Je... Oui, sans doute.

Apparemment, le sort de sa patronne n'était pas des plus efficaces. Et sur le ruban, il y avait un troisième noeud de fait, juste à côté des deux derniers.

Dix minutes plus tard, il saluait ses amis, s'excusait de sa bêtise, et enclenchait le pas vers la boutique. Tout ça était assez étrange.

_Avec le troisième noeud elle apparaît,_

_Elle apparaîtra sous tes yeux stupéfaits_

Lorsqu'il arriva, Mokona et les deux jumelles jouaient sur le patio. Apparemment, elles avaient piqué des robes et kimonos à Yuuko, les avaient enfilées, et chantaient dans une brosse à cheveux comme si c'était des micros.

La peluche noire tapait le rythme sur une casserole avec une cuillère en bois.

Et Yuuko lisait un roman, assise sous l'arbre au milieu de la cour. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en refusant gentiment que Maru lui enfile une robe de soirée.

- Yuuko...

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur son livre.

- Yuuko !!

Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il se rendit compte qu'elle portait tout bêtement des boules quiès, compte tenu du bazar sonore que mettaient les trois autres, et il passa une main sur son bouquin, lui montrant son ruban.

Elle enleva les bouchons.

- Oh, tiens, Watanuki, tu es là ?

- Yuuko, il y a un problème avec ton sort.

- Mmh... Trois noeuds ? Ais juste un peu de patience... et pour patienter, si tu me servais à boire ? railla-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Il râla, et obéit, mais avant qu'il ait pu tourner complètement le dos, la sorcière l'interpella :

- Au fait, as-tu toujours tes rêves ?

- On peut voir ça comme ça. Mais je ne vois plus la princesse, et ça m'inquiète.

- ... Bien.

Il s'apprêtait à aller dans la cuisine quand Maru et Moro passèrent en trombe devant lui, manquant de le renverser, motivées par une soudaine et furieuse envie d'aller câliner leur maîtresse. Profitant d'avoir une brosse dans les mains, Moro commença à coiffer ses longs cheveux bruns, et la jeune femme lui dit d'un air doux :

- Ne jouez pas trop, hein. Les cheveux de maman sont très précieux.

Watanuki les laissa.

Pourquoi le ton de sa voix lui paraissait différent ?

--

Cette fois-ci, la salle dans laquelle il avait atterri était si grande qu'il ne savait pas bien s'il était seul ou non.

Elle était décorée, un peu, mais tout était sombre et mal éclairé. Il y avait un grand canapé vide, et comme dans la boutique de Yuuko, une tonne d'objets dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Près du canapé, une table basse, avec une bouteille de vin fermée.

L'ambiance le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu quitter ce lieu au plus vite.

Et cette fois-ci, le rêve lui appartenait vraiment : il était libre de ses mouvements.

En attendant, il n'était sans doute pas là pour rien, il n'était jamais là pour rien, et il se demanda si ce lieu avait un quelconque rapport avec Shaolan, puisque la princesse était toujours dans son rêve.

Enfin... elle devait l'être.

Mais cet endroit était désert. Il y erra quelques instants, avant d'être attiré vers une salle à l'arrière, encore une fois vide, excepté quelque chose d'assez grand à l'arrière. Il s'en approcha pour mieux le distinguer dans l'obscurité, et ne put décrire sa autrement qu'un immense tube rempli d'un quelconque liquide.

Un sceau avait été inscrit sur les parois. S'approchant d'avantage, il découvrit avec horreur qu'un corps y flottait.

- Mais chez qui je suis bon sang...

C'était une fille.

Mais son visage était caché par les nombreuses inscriptions, et il dut se rapprocher pour voir ses traits, mais lorsque ce fut fait, lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre la paroi, assez pour être sûr de bien reconnaître la beauté qui s'y trouvait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- C'était la princesse Sakura, tu dis ?

Dans le salon, Watanuki faisait les cents pas en long, en large et en travers tandis que sa patronne, affalée dans un sofa, fumait avec un porte-cigarette.

Elle en tapota le bout, faisant s'effriter sa cendre, puis le fixa.

- Ca doit être pour ça que je ne la vois plus ! Yuuko, elle est retenue quelque part.

- Je ne sais pas. A part ça, as-tu toujours des oublis ?

- Yuuko ! Il s'agit de -

- Répond.

- ... Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Un silence s'installa, et l'adolescent la regarda souffler doucement des ronds de fumée voluptueux. Alors que lui se faisait un sang d'encre. Ce rêve n'avait fait qu'aggraver l'inquiétude déjà présente avec l'absence de Sakura. Jusque là, il aurait été près de demander à Yuuko d'exaucer un souhait, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver un quatrième noeud.

Laissant Yuuko à son repos, il alla, comme d'habitude, cuisiner le repas du soir.

_Avec un quatrième noeud la magie sera fixée, _

_Son pouvoir augmentera au fil des journées._

--

Ce rêve-là, Watanuki ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi ni même être allé se coucher. Peut-être même était-il réellement encore dans la cuisine ?

Il n'y avait rien. Pas de limite entre le sol et le reste, pas de mur, et pas de fin. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans le ciel, ou dans un espace infini et noir. Ca lui était déjà arrivé, il ne prit pas peur.

Mais bientôt, il ne fut plus seul : Shaolan apparut devant lui.

Il portait les vêtements qu'avait porté son clone la première fois qu'il était arrivé à la boutique, c'est-à-dire une grande cape un peu plus abîmée que la première fois, ses lunettes, son débardeur noir, son pantalon blanc et même les bottes. Mais ce n'était pas le Shaolan de ce jour-là, il le savait très bien.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement apparu, ce fut lui qui l'aborda en premier.

- Bonsoir. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu peux m'en parler ?

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce, et l'expression de son visage, ses traits, lui rappelèrent douloureusement quelqu'un, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui. L'espace d'un instant, il repensa à ses parents, en vain.

- Je suis un peu dépassé par les évènements, avoua Watanuki.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je fais de plus en plus de rêves, et d'une autre main, je ne parviens plus à gérer ma vie comme avant.

- Il est difficile de revenir à ce qu'était la vie d'avant. Moi-même je sais que c'est impossible.

Ils regardèrent leurs pieds presque en même temps.

- Je préfèrerais que tu avances, même si ce n'est pas facile.

- J'aimerais aussi, répondit le brun. Mais ça me rend triste. De me dire que toutes ces personnes que je rencontre ne sont que des rêves, et que je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour les appeler ou les retenir.

- Juste parce que nous sommes des rêves ?

Watanuki prit un air surpris. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

- Je veux dire... Est-ce que le simple fait que nous sommes des rêves nous rend irréels ?

- Non... Je pense que vous comptez tous... souffla-t-il.

- Alors si c'est ce que tu penses, continue.

Shaolan lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu possèdes le pouvoir de créer une trêve entre des vies durement menées. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu peux apaiser toutes les personnes que tu rencontres... Juste... ne te perds pas.

Sa main commença à disparaître, et Watanuki frissonna. C'était déjà fini, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Le corps de son ami commençait à s'en aller du rêve, comme déchiré en lambeaux qui s'envolaient dans l'atmosphère.

Il se souvint soudainement de Sakura.

- Attends ! Et la princesse ?!

Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse complètement, le brun put voir une expression indéfinissable sur le visage de son ami, puis ses yeux se détourner.

- Hé, idiot.

L'adolescent eut un sursaut, et prit conscience de manière assez brutal qu'il était assis sur des gradins, et qu'il venait de s'endormir encore assis. Autour de lui, les gens se levaient pour quitter les bancs, et sur le terrain en bas, des responsables rangeaient le matériel.

C'était Douméki qui venait de le réveiller. Il portait sa tenue de tir, et avait rangé dans son dos son arc et ses flèches.

Watanuki ouvrit grands ses yeux vairons.

- Ne me dites pas que...

- Si tu t'es endormi.

- J'ai manqué la compétition ?

Aucun des deux, Himawari était assise à côté de lui, ne répondit.

Un peu désemparé, Watanuki aurait voulut s'excuser, mais il ne contrôlait pas ses manifestations, il en avait besoin même, et leur expliquer ce qu'il venait d'arriver n'aurait rien arrangé à la lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amie et celle de colère et de déception, certes refoulées, dans ceux de Douméki.

Simplement, il se levèrent et rentrèrent.

A son poignet un cinquième noeud.

_Avec le cinquième noeud mon message s'envole,_

_Vers nos vénérés Dieux et Idoles._

Les trois jeunes gens rentrèrent ensembles, et le voyage se fit sans un mot. Watanuki marchait un peu en retrait.

Le trajet lui parut immensément long, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique, Douméki ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour lui dire au revoir, contrairement à Himawari. Ils se saluèrent.

Avant qu'il ait franchi le porche, la jeune fille lui dit :

- S'il-te-plaît Watanuki... Ne t'en va pas.

Il s'arrêta.

Et même s'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire, il ne put que répondre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre juste chez moi.

Le brun aurait voulu prononcer son nom, ou un "Himawari-chan", comme il le faisait si souvent, mais cela lui rappelait la princesse, et il n'en fit rien. Il regarda l'adolescente courir pour rattraper Douméki un peu plus loin.

La demeure était vide. Peut-être que Yuuko et Mokona étaient allés faire une course, et que Maru et Moro dormaient. Lui-même se sentait épuisé. La première chose qu'il fit fut s'écrouler dans le canapé, mais encore un peu effrayé de ce qu'il allait se passer lorsqu'il s'endormirait, il hésita à fermer les yeux.

Qui encore aurait disparu.

Et pourquoi.

Et qu'allait-il devoir abandonner à son réveil.

Quel épisode de sa vie allait-il encore manquer.

Il ne demandait qu'à aider les autres, à leur parler et à les voir, comme lui avait dit Shaolan. C'était presque tout... Sur ce, il ne put s'empêcher de sombrer.

Au fond d'une espèce d'immense caverne dévastée, avec des rochers explosés et des murs crevés d'un coin à l'autre, il y avait un groupe de trois personnes. Watanuki les reconnut aussitôt.

Shaolan et ses deux compagnons. Sakura n'était pas là.

Ils formaient un arc autour d'une quatrième personne, cachée de l'endroit où il se trouvait par le ninja et sa cape noir. Il s'approcha, et son pied faillit buter contre une pierre mais passa au travers.

Cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas partie du rêve. On ne sentirait pas sa présence.

Il s'avança encore, jusqu'à atteindre le niveau du groupe, et voir la dernière personne, appuyée contre un mur, le souffle court et les yeux si vides et haineux à la fois.

Il n'aurait pas voulu voir cette personne, transpercée au niveau du torse, un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche. Il n'aurait pas voulu voir les larmes refoulées de deux des trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Il n'aurait pas voulu savoir voir la fin de l'histoire.

Le jeune homme à l'apogée de la mort, et contre toute attente, sembla croiser son regard. Il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière lui, il ne pouvait qu'être en train de le fixer, lui.

Et sur sa bouche, il put lire quelques mots comme "Tuez-moi", qui aurait pu s'adresser aux autres ou "tu es moi", et il ne comprenait pas.

Mais ses yeux vairons, à lui aussi, le fixaient.

Puis il désigna d'un signe de tête l'autre Shaolan, et cet fois Watanuki put percevoir, clairement, très clairement que cet copie conforme lui demandait quelque chose.

- Ne disparais pas comme moi.

Et tout s'évanouit.

Watanuki pleurait encore, cette fois, en se réveillant.

Et s'était réveillé avec cette impression que l'on a souvent d'être tombé de très haut, et de s'être extrait du rêve avant la fin de la chute. Il était couché, dans son lit. La porte coulissante de la chambre était ouverte : c'était une invitation à aller dehors, car Yuuko devait s'y trouver.

Il se leva en essuyant ses larmes contre sa manche, et alla sur la terrasse.

Yuuko était au pied de l'arbre, debout, dans un magnifique kimono, mais là première chose qu'il vu d'elle fut :

- Yuuko ! Tes cheveux !

La jeune femme se retourna à l'entente de son nom et le fixa.

- Tu es réveillé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?... Dis moi...

Elle n'avait pas pu les couper. C'était quasiment impossible. Et ce n'était certainement pas Maru et Moro qui s'étaient amusées.

- C'est à cause de ça.

Elle pointa de son long doigt fin le ruban que Watanuki avait à son poignet, et sur lequel un sixième noeud s'était formé.

_Avec le cinquième noeud la magie prend vie,_

_Elle se produira à l'infini._

- Et à cause de ça.

Cette fois elle posa le même doigt à l'endroit du coeur du jeune homme.

- Watanuki. Ce ruban... Ce n'est pas seulement contre tes oublis. C'est un sort d'attachement.

- Un sort de...

- Ce sont tes rêves, ceux qui concernent Shaolan et les autres, qui t'absorbent peu à peu. Tu ne peux pas avoir rien sans rien.

- Tu veux dire que... Avec ce truc, je ne pourrais plus rencontrer Shaolan et les autres ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne veux pas !

- Je sais. Mais c'est mon choix, et celui de ceux qui sont dans ta vie. J'avais de quoi l'exaucer, je l'ai fait. Et j'ai payé le prix pour avoir choisi de te menti.

- Je sais que ces rêves ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais j'ai choisi de les vivre quand même, j'en suis conscient !

- Tu te trompes, ces rêves t'appartiennent tous. Mais tu dois les quitter si tu veux devenir réellement quelqu'un. Et tu ne dois pas oublier la réalité.

Il baissa la tête en repensant à Himawari et Douméki. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il ne pensait qu'au bonheur de sa chère et adorable amie, et aussi à ce qu'il allait faire à manger à Douméki, histoire qu'un jour il finisse par lui dire vraiment quelque chose d'un peu plus humain que ses grognements.

Il allait en cours. Il s'inquiétait continuellement, de jour en jour, des nouveaux clients. S'en étonnait, les suivait, aidait Yuuko comme il le pouvait.

N'était-ce pas possible avec ses visions ?

- N'oublie pas qu'il y a différents rêves. Tu pourras toujours voir le grand-père de Douméki, par exemple.

- Je...

- Cela doit être extraordinaire de te rencontrer à travers le monde que tu crées, Watanuki. Mais même si la réalité est dure, ne nous oublie pas. Tu peux encore y changer quelque chose.

- J'aimerais bien... souffla-t-il.

- La volonté est primordiale pour exaucer un voeu. Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne peux rien faire contre ton libre arbitre.

- Est-ce que je vais revoir Sakura ?

- Ruban ou pas, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle. Cela ne relève plus de mon domaine.

- ... Je ne sais pas, Yuuko. Shaolan a dit que -

- Il ne veut que ton bien, mais ne sait pas tout, s'il-te-plaît, ne ...

A ce moment précis, Watanuki était persuadé que sa discussion avec Yuuko s'était bel et bien faite dans le jardin de la boutique de Yuuko. Et pourtant, quand il se réveilla, il dormait sur la table de la cuisine.

A sa montre, il était huit heures moins le quart, il était temps de partir pour l'école. Sur le même poignet, le ruban arborait à présent un septième noeud.

Il pensa que c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait voulu ainsi.

Non, en fait, il en était sûr.

_Avec le septième noeud, ma magie brillera,_

_C'est ma volonté qu'elle suivra._

Dans cette boite emballée, là, plus loin, il y avait des paniers repas sur lequel il avait travaillé toute la soirée. Il s'en souvenait au détail près, au moindre ingrédient. Il les donnerait à ses amis, s'excuserait, leur raconterait peut-être son dernier rêve, peut-être pas, mais certainement à sa patronne.

Son sac était ouvert, encore un coup de la bande infernale, et il se rappela que Mokona avait caché son livre de Maths derrière le canapé.

Avant de partir, il aperçut un panneau en ardoise accroché contre le mur de la cuisine. C'était Yuuko qui l'avait accroché il y a deux jours pour pouvoir y marquer la liste des courses au fur et à mesure de ses besoins - encore un coup pour sa pomme. On y avait écrit à la craie :

« Penser à ne pas nous oublier. Acheter aussi du sucre en poudre » . Watanuki sourit. Il attrapa une éponge, une craie, effaça le texte et réécrit par dessus.

"Je ferais les courses en rentrant, mais assez tard, je vois Himawari et Douméki.

PS : Les cheveux courts te vont très bien, je t'assure"

Free talk :

Bon, euh, alors déjà : Ce sort d'attachement, bah il existe vraiment. Si si. Je l'ai pas inventé, je suis une bille en poésie et j'assume parfaitement XP

Ceci est un OS écrit pour le concours sur le forum de Clamp-fanfic. Je l'ai écrit parce qu'il avait déjà été entamé dans un coin de mon ordi et que les derniers scans m'y ont vraiment poussé, fyu... Je crois pas peser bien lourd face aux autres fics...

Et : Hi, Yuuko les cheveux courts. J'avais vu un dessin, et elle était vraiment jolie, avec. Bon, Yuuko est toujours jolie de toutes façons, en même temps.


End file.
